Entrenamiento Especial
by CS-Daishi
Summary: No pude hablar más, sus labios habían atrapado los míos, se movían con torpeza, pero hizo que perdiera mi autocontrol y me rendí, le correspondí y el beso se fue intensificando más y más, sentí como la temperatura iba aumentando y la falta de oxígeno se hacía presente. RanmaxRyoga oneshot LEMON.


**Entrenamiento especial.**

A pesar de que hoy sea otro día, recuerdo como si solo hubiera pasado tan solo hace cinco minutos, su aroma, su piel, su cabello revuelto, sus ojos zafiro observándome intentado no perderse ni un segundo de mis movimientos -recordar eso...hace que me ponga nervioso de nuevo... ¿tan débil soy?, ¿tanto poder tiene sobre mí?, bueno no importa, solo sé que lo que ahora ocupa mi mente es...el deseo que se vuelva a repetir.

_Flash back  
_

_-¡Oye Ryoga! – Su voz me era conocida, así que tranquilamente volteé._

_-¿Ranma? – ¿Que rayos hacía el aquí?_

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – vaya, él se preguntó lo mismo, se dirigió hacia donde estaba y cruzó sus brazos._

_-Mejor dicho… ¿Qué haces tú en Osaka? – me encontraba realmente confundido, de seguro estaba de entrenamiento o de seguro estaba de vacaciones con la familia Tendo._

_-¿Osaka? Pero Ryoga esto es… - _

_-¿Y Akane? – La buscaba con la mirada y no se encontraba - ¿Dónde está?_

_-En primer lugar estás en Nerima, afueras del Dojo Tendo y…Akane… no te importa – desgraciado, me respondió tan tranquilamente con sus brazos en su nuca._

_-¡Ya verás! – me colmó la paciencia con solo decir que no me importaba, solo le di un fuerte golpe en el rostro y cayó sentado._

_-¡No tenías por qué hacerlo! – se levantó reclamándome y tomándome de la camisa._

_-¡Claro que sí, tarado! – me zafé en cuanto vi sus ojos azules penetrándome con su mirada, ¡¿Qué diablos pasaba conmigo?!_

_-Oh, hola chicos – apareció Kasumi sujetando una escoba._

_-Hola Kasumi – le sonreí – ¿has visto a Akane?_

_-Sí, de echo con Akane y Nabiki iremos de compras, al parecer a Nabiki le dio un ataque de modas – rió sin despreocupación._

_-Kasumi, ¿Qué habrá de cenar? – se incluyó Ranma a la conversación._

_-En cuanto lleguemos haré la cena y Ryoga espero que te quedarás ¿cierto? – sonrió ampliamente _

_-No…no quiero ser una molestia – respondí mientras jugaba con mis dedos._

_-Oh, no, para nada, eres parte de nuestra familia – golpeó suavemente mi hombro._

_-E-entonces está bien, gracias – jamás me había sentido que significaba ser parte de una familia._

_-Bueno Ryoga, vamos a entrenar por mientras tanto – comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose al Dojo y yo lo seguí para no perderme._

_Una vez adentro tomamos distancias y nos posicionamos. Ranma hizo el primer movimiento, empezó a atacarme con el truco de las castañas calientes, intenté esquivar los golpes pero uno que otro lograban dañarme, era mi turno, estiré mis brazos tomando a Ranma de la cintura y lanzándolo a unas de las paredes del Dojo haciendo que el golpe retumbara en el lugar, al parecer se lo tomó muy enserio y de dirigió a atacarme y darme un golpe fuertemente en el rostro, lo suficiente como para dejarme tirado en el suelo. Me encontraba tirado y aun así se dirigió a mí, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, hice que se tropezara, pero no calculé en qué lugar caería hasta que vi como su cuerpo caía sobre el mío y su rostro me miraba con sorpresa, lo único que pude hacer era cerrar mis ojos y cubrir mi rostro cruzando mis brazos, pero el golpe nunca llegó._

_-¡¿Eres un idiota o qué?! – cuando abrí los ojos quité mis brazos, me encontré con la cara de Ranma a solo centímetros, para no caer había puesto sus brazos a ambos lados de mi para afirmarse._

_-¡¿Qué?! Pero si tú te dirigiste hacía a mí aun estando tirado en el suelo! – no podía dejar de ver sus labios, sentía mariposas en el estómago, dirigí mi mirada hacia sus ojos y estaban observándome firmemente, eso hizo que me sonrojara y él se dio cuenta._

_-¡Y-ya! ¡Está bien! – supongo que era una disculpa. _

_-E-emm Ra-ranma… - se encontraba mirando mis labios, al igual como yo lo hice antes con él, sentí su aliento cada vez más cerca, no dejaba de temblar, ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! – O-oye…_

_No pude hablar más, sus labios habían atrapado los míos, se movían con torpeza, pero hizo que perdiera mi autocontrol y me rendí, le correspondí y el beso se fue intensificando más y más, sentí como la temperatura iba aumentando y la falta de oxígeno se hacía presente._

_-Y-yo…verás… - Trataba de excusarse en cuanto terminó el beso._

_-No te detengas – las palabras salían solas de mi boca, mi autocontrol se había ido al diablo._

_-¿Qué? – realmente estaba sorprendido por lo que dije y en cuanto vi su expresión mis nervios volvieron._

_-Q-que n-no te detengas… - rayos, en verdad no sabía que pasaba, ¡somos ami…_

_Salí de mis pensamientos en cuanto sentí la calidez de sus labios nuevamente, esta vez fui yo el que lo intensificó más, la temperatura estaba peor que antes, necesitaba algo fresco, pero en cuanto sentí como una mano levantaba mi camisa me sentí mejor. Se posicionó entre mi mientras nos seguíamos besando, yo quería más de él, así que desabroche su camisa china broche por broche, con una de sus manos se afirmaba y con la otra bajaba por mi abdomen hacía mi intimidad, abandonó mis labios y siguió en mi cuello, de mi boca salió un gemido en cuanto sentí su mano debajo de mi bóxer acariciando mi miembro ¡vaya que era una tortura! En cuanto sentí un dolor placentero en mi cuello otro gemido había provenido de mi boca._

_-Esto…esto estorba – le faltaba el aire al igual que a mí, tomo ambos lados de mi camisa y yo me incliné hacia adelante para que lograra quitármela y así lo hizo. Aproveche que estaba cerca de él, tomé su nuca y lo acerqué hacia mí, bese su cuello si compasión mientras que con mi otra mano libre logré deslizar su camisa para que así quedara su torso desnudo y pudiera deleitarme con él. En cuanto tenía mis manos ocupadas sentí que mi pantalón estaba desabrochado, si, él se había encargado de eso, los deslizó hacia abajo junto con mi bóxer y quedé completamente desnudo, pero él no se quedaría atrás._

_-N-no es justo – dije y él sonrió pícaramente, me acomodé para poder quitarle su pantalón y lo logré, vi a aquel bulto y quité su bóxer. Una idea cruzó por mi mente, tomé su miembro y comencé a deleitarme con él, sus gemidos provocaban que lo hiciera más lento para torturarlo, en un rápido movimiento él se encontraba al mando de nuevo. Puso dos dedos dentro de mi boca para luego dirigirlos en mi entrada._

_-¿Listo? – yo solo asentí y sin más introdujo sus dedos en mí, eso hiciera que gritara ante el placer intenso, repentino y profundo dentro de mí. Después de un rato al parecer Ranma no quiso seguir así por lo que quito sus dedos, yo ya me había acostumbrado._

_Se acomodó y cuando vi que planeaba hacer – E-espera… - sentí un dolor inimaginable, había entrado en mí, lo había hecho gentilmente pero dolió._

_-Lo siento – besaba mi cuello para que yo pudiera ignorar el dolor -Tienes que relajarte…o no podré moverme - ¿mo…moverse? Cierto, había olvidado esa parte, respiré profundo, sentí la calidez de su mano acariciando mi mejilla, eso hizo que me sonrojara ferozmente._

_-Ahora… - como estaba acostado y el arriba de mí, tomó una de mis piernas, entendí su señal, abracé su cadera con mi piernas y el comenzó a mecer sus caderas lentamente, estaba torturándome, sentía como corrientes de electricidad corría por mis venas, lo estaba disfrutando. Lo miré a los ojos de forma desafiante, las embestidas empezaron más fuertes y supe que había entendido el mensaje. Me encontraba totalmente hecho un desastre, no hacía más que gritar y gemir, mientras que Ranma estaba agitado y acelerado, me encantaba._

_-Tengo que hacer esto – no entendí lo que había dicho, hasta que mordió mi cuello y succionó dejando una marca._

_-O-oye ¿por…que l-lo hiciste? – no sé cómo es que pude articular esa frase, estaba perdido en el placer, no estaba en mis sentidos, solo quería más._

_-Estoy a..a punto de… - sentí que algo tibio se esparcía dentro de mí, fue placentero y por el mismo placer yo no me quedé atrás._

_-Woow… - quedé mirando el cielo del Dojo, sentí un vacío en mí en cuando el salió y reposó a un lado, mirándome._

_-Fue…genial – dijo, giré mi cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, su mirada era tierna, estaba sonrojado, no sé si era por el cansancio o porque lo estaba mirando fijo, pero era hermoso._

_-Será…mejor que nos arreglemos antes de que llegue alguien – se levantó y comenzó a ponerse la ropa interior._

_-O-oye R-ranma…yo… ¿en verdad te gusto? – debía preguntárselo, no quería que esto fuera solo sexo y ya._

_-Si - ¿sí? ¿Cómo pudo responderme tan rápido y tan seguro de sí? - ¿y tú?_

_-Yo… - no sé cuándo empezó todo esto pero… - sí, también. _

_-¡Ya llegamos! – oh no, llegaron rápido._

_-¡Rayos Ryoga, rápido, vístete! – nos vestimos rápidamente y cuando salimos del Dojo ya estaba todo oscuro._

_En cuanto entramos a la casa, los demás ya estaban sentados listos para cenar, me senté a un lado de Kasumi, y Ranma como prometido de Akane debía sentarse junto a ella._

_-¿Entrenaron? – preguntó Akane a Ranma, yo solo asentía nerviosamente._

_-¿Si, porque? – la miró, ambos estábamos nerviosos._

_-Idiota, no tenían por qué entrenar tan duro - ¿Qué? Mire extrañadamente a Ranma y el a mí._

_-¿Por qué? – me atreví a preguntar, mala idea._

_-¿Cómo que porque? Ryoga, tienes una marca en el cuello, Ranma se pasó esta vez - ¡Rayos!_

_-N-no e-eso fue hace mucho, fue antes de que llegara aquí – mire a Ranma para que me ayudara, pero no, comía desesperadamente como si quisiera morir ahogado por el arroz._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Espero volver de nuevo… - sonreí, estaba feliz, cada vez que esté lejos sé que alguien me estará esperando, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, él es todo más que eso, no sabemos si novios, pero si algo importante…nos veremos pronto para nuestro entrenamiento especial.

**-Fin-**


End file.
